


hot chocolate love

by rareluvs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Hyunho - Freeform, WOOJILIX NATION STAND UP, blue jisung, chanbin, fluff for once oop, guys i really cried over this, im crying, jilix are woojin's babies, jisung is pumpkin, lix is peach, seungin, woojilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareluvs/pseuds/rareluvs
Summary: felix feels a little left out so he treats his boyfriends to a date night to show them some love





	hot chocolate love

**Author's Note:**

> this made me CRY i love woojilix so much :((

there’s nothing wrong with feeling left out once in awhile...right? felix pouted, planting his face into his pillow. the sudden groan coming from him made minho pull away from hyunjin’s lips, hushing him softly when he let out a whine, whispering that they needed to listen to felix, before turning to face his orange haired best friend. 

“you okay, lix?” 

“no.” minho raised his eyebrows, humming as hyunjin wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. “do you want to talk about it?” hyunjin asked, slight concern coming from his voice. at this, felix sat up on his bed and stared at the couple across from him, sighing softly. 

“its just,” he began hesitant to share what he had been feeling, “jisung and woojin hyung.” 

“and? what about them?” 

“i feel like..i’m being left out, you know?” as soon as he said this, he felt a bit better letting it off his chest for the first time. but there was still a bit of sadness in him from not getting to spend time with his boyfriends as much as he’d want. jisung had been working so hard for 3racha and new music that when he had said sleeping for 3 hours was too long, it nearly broke his heart to see him like that. afterwards, jisung was forced to come cuddle with woojin and himself for a much needed nap. and yet, woojin too had seemed a bit distant after that incident. with the new album in progress, the oldest of the three had been putting so much work into recording his lines to sound perfect and had been staying almost twice as long as the others for extra dance practice. 

snapping back into reality, he heard hyunjin speaking. “why don’t you do something for them? i know jisung’s been wanting to watch the new grinch movie so maybe you can do something with that?” 

an idea popped into felix’s head and he lept off the bunk bed, grinning like a fool. he quickly kissed both hyunjin and minho’s cheek before practically sprinting out the door, saying a brief “thanks for the idea!”

minho giggled, looking towards the door that felix had left open. “he’s such a dork.” 

“he is, now come and kiss me before i die from lack of affection.” hyunjin puckered out his lips and minho rolled his eyes playfully. “shush you’re even more of a dork, darling.” nevertheless, he kissed him once again with a smile. 

-

everything was perfect. 

felix had told chan about how he was wanting to spend some quality time with his boyfriends, and chan was more than willing to get the other members out of the dorm so he could do so. having to go to the store and get what he needed though, hadn’t been easy. in the end he had to give his money to changbin and send him to get what he needed, hurriedly pushing him out the door right as a blue haired cutie poked his head out from the room he was in. 

and woojin had almost given him a heart attack by walking into trying to walk into the living room. thankfully, felix quickly redirected him back to his room, grabbing whatever he came to get and told him that he had just spilled something and was trying to get rid of the smell to eliminate any chance of him returning before it was time. 

standing back to admire his work, felix let out a satisfied huff. walking down the hallway to his boyfriends’ rooms, he opened the doors and said a simple “come to the living room” before running back to where he was, trying to hold in his smile as he stood in front of the couch. two sets of footsteps sounded from the hallway and when felix’s two beloved boyfriends saw what he had done, he grinned proudly. lights were dimmed, blankets in a pile for their use on the couch, their matching mugs filled to the brim with steaming hot chocolate with whipped cream for himself and woojin, with cinnamon on the older’s because he liked it, and tiny marshmallows for his jisung. the tv was on, the new grinch movie paused for when they were ready to begin watching. felix’s favorite part though, was the gingerbread house kit that he had told changbin to buy, sitting right next to their mugs on obvious display. 

“lix? you did all of this?” jisung aksed, eyeing the hot chocolate and letting his eyes flicker back to his grinning boyfriend. felix walked over to him, kissing his nose softly, watching his nose scrunch up cutely, and watching as woojin wrapped his strong arms around his waist. 

“yeah. i felt a little left out lately since you two have been practicing and working so hard, and it made me feel sad, i guess? so i talked to minho hyung and hyunjin and got the idea to do something kind of like a date night, but better.” 

it was woojin who he felt kiss him first. his lips tasted like coffee and a grin found its way into their kiss somehow, like it always does. 

“you’re so thoughtful, peach. thank you.” 

his face began to heat up, giggling at the compliment. jisung who had made himself a human koala with how he had his arms wrapped around the both of them, pulled his head from where it had been on his shoulder to speak up. “i love you, i’m sorry you felt left out lix.” felix saw tears forming in jisung’s eyes and guided all three of them to sit on the couch, a soft pout on his lips. 

“ji, baby, it’s not your fault,” he reassured thumbing away his tears. the blue boy sniffled, nodding slowly as felix felt woojin shift to lean over him to kiss said boy, stroking his hair. “we’ve all been busy, so don’t be to hard on yourself..both of you.” felix leaned forward to kiss jisung, tasting the mint chapstick he had begging woojin to get him when he went to the store a few weeks ago. once again, felix pulled away feeling his heart beating loudly against his chest, cheeks flushed. 

“let’s make this gingerbread house, yeah?” 

woojin had pulled away from the two of them to grab the blankets, wrapping one around felix and one around jisung, before grabbing their mugs to make them drink hot chocolate. while they did that, woojin had found the remote to the tv and pushed the play button so that the movie could begin. 

“do we want red or green gumdrops on the roof?” woojin asked, holding both options in his hands, in the midst of putting them on. almost simultaneously, jisung and felix said “both” before giggling and setting down their mugs to help their boyfriend. the movie seemed to be background noise as the three put all their attention on the decor of their gingerbread house. felix held a tube of icing, applying little swirls onto the roof for woojin to plop a gumdrop down, while jisung was laying down almost every candy that came in the kit onto the exterior of the house. 

after awhile, the three leaned in and all connected eyes. when they leaned out again, they all came to an agreement that their gingerbread house looked like a wreck. but it didn’t matter. it was something that they had done together, and their grins were as bright as ever when felix pulled out his phone to take pictures of it. 

“pumpkin, don’t you think peach is the cutest?” 

the three had sat back onto the couch once more, finding themselves warm from the now empty hot chocolate mugs and blankets that surrounded them. felix smiled, looking up from where his head was on woojin’s chest, seeing that both his and jisung’s eyes were closed. he saw jisung nod slowly, drifting off into sleep he assumed, his cheeks squishing against the other side of woojin’s shoulder. 

the movie was playing, but all three boyfriends were only focused on spending their time together in each others arms. they could watch the movie some other time, felix thought, as it began to show the end credits. 

“i love you two so much.” felix felt woojin and jisung grab each of his hands with theirs, intertwining their fingers so that they were all connected. “we love you too, lix.” the ginger smiled lovingly at his boyfriends, who were drifting further and further asleep by the second. closing his eyes, felix buried his head onto woojin’s chest, getting comfortable, and fell asleep holding onto the hands of the two people he loved immensely.

-

“hurry up, take the picture before they wake up!” jeongin whispered towards seungmin, stealing a few gumdrops from the gingerbread house, eating them as the shutter of the brunette’s polaroid when off. the two looked at the picture as it developed, showing it to their hyungs behind them, stealing more candy. 

in the picture, woojin’s head was slightly leaning on top of jisung’s and his arms were wrapped around both of their waists in a protective grip. jisung seemed to have his head buried into woojin’s neck, blue hair sticking out onto him, snoring softly which the other hadn’t seen in awhile, signaling that his active mind was finally calm in the presence of woojin and felix. meanwhile, felix had his mouth slightly open on woojin’s chest, dead to the world apparently as he didn’t even flinch when the polaroid was taken.

their hands were still intertwined with each other under the blankets. the outline of their hands connecting showed the love they had for each other without words. 

“i’m putting the gingerbread house in the fridge.” 

chan carefully picked it up, trying to let the others sleep for a bit longer before waking them up. after successfully putting said house in the fridge, he came back to see all the others having gone to their rooms, letting out a soft chuckle with a shake of his head. 

stepping closer, he tucked a bit of the blankets on felix’s side as it was falling off of him. after doing so, he stepped back and softly smiled at them. 

he thought the others had gone into their rooms, but he saw their faces in his room, sitting on his and changbin’s beds. changbin himself patted the open spot, motioning for him to lay down next to him. his lips found themselves giving the younger’s a small peck, before laying down to cuddle him. 

“chan hyung?” 

at seungmin’s voice sounding from the other bed, chan pulled his head up, “yeah?” he questioned, hand mid pet of changbin’s hair. 

“i’m happy that everyone found their other half, and for us to spend christmas with each other.” seungmin kissed jeongin cheek quickly before he got hit, minho laughing at the youngest’s face from where he sat on hyunjin’s lap. 

“me too, minnie,” chan smiled softly at them. “come on, let’s take a nap. i’ll even let you guys sleep in here.” at this, the other four boys let out small whoops of joy, quiet so they wouldn't wake their three warm, content, and in love friends in the living room, each falling asleep within minutes of being told they could stay. 

chan kissed changbin sweetly before shutting his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
